The invention relates to furnace fittings for use in supporting green artefacts during firing. For example, the green artefacts may be dental artefacts and the fittings may be capable of arrangement in various patterns to support different shapes of artefact.
Furnace fittngs are known for such work but suffer from the disadvantage that they cannot be re-arranged for different uses and the known supports are generally unfit for further use after one or perhaps two periods of furnace surface.
The present invention provides furnace fittings which are very adaptable and which can be re-used many times.